


Cleaner

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Something related to my Evangelion fanfic 'In Dreams'.





	Cleaner

"Hey."

Misato learned over and poked Shinji's arm, causing him to groan in his sleep.  
The older woman rolled her eyes at this, and nudged him.

"Shinji, wake up."

Still no response. growing frustrated with her boyfriend, Misato was running out of options until she decided the best course of action.  
That she would slap his arm to wake him up.

She hit his arm, jarring the younger man awake.  
Shinji shifted on the couch to face her.

"Yes Misato?"

"I need you to clean the apartment."

He got up off the couch, and went to go get the cleaning supplies.

"She didn't have to hit my arm like that."  
Shinji muttered under his breath.


End file.
